Mission of Lust
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu / Lemony Goodness with a cherry on the bottom. Rated M for a reason. KakaxSaku one shot


Kakashi a very mysterious man. While they had been in a team for years she still didn't know much about him or even what his face looked like. Other than the fact his tardiness had a habit of infuriating her. Like now.

"Ugh...Kakashi-sensei," Sakura growled and began tapping her foot in impatience. Realizing it she stopped herself and took a huge breath, "He'll be here soon. I know he will. Kakashi has always been there."

Sakura thought back over the years of all the times Kakashi had come to her aid. There was the day Sarutobi died. The day Sasuke and Naruto decided to fight on the roof of the hospital. Kakashi telling her it would be okay countless times. Now that she thought about it... It never came out okay. While it was reassuring to hear that it will all be alright, it sometimes made it worse when it didn't turn out okay.

So deep in thought she was she didn't notice his presence at first. Kakashi just finished his spiel on why he was late when he noticed Sakura wasn't even paying attention. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Konoha to Sakura? Anybody there?"

Sakura was still in her own world trying to dissect the man who was currently waving a hand in front of her face. It must be his voice she concluded. It was smooth, comforting. He always seemed so patient with the three of them. She was still curious as to what he actually looked like without the mask. She had also discovered she was curious about...

Kakashi touched her shoulder and shook her a little. Letting out a surprised squeak she punched toward the offending person shaking her from her reverie. Only to have it blocked by a strong hand.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't see you arrive."

"That doesn't surprise me. I've been talking to you for a few minutes now. What were you thinking about that had you so deep in concentration, Sakura?"

"I was thinking about..." Sakura stopped mid-sentence and suddenly blushed when she realized where exactly her thoughts had been heading.

"Thinking about?"

_You._ She almost said but quickly covered, "I was just thinking about some of the books Lady Tsunade wants me to read. She says my training as a Med Ninja is coming along nicely."

Kakashi knew his student long enough to know when she was lying but really didn't think it was important enough to push the issue. After all she could have been thinking about Sasuke and he didn't really want to discuss their former teammate.

"That's good to hear," he said with a smile, "So, what is it that you needed me for today?"

Sakura blinked as all kinds of answers ran through her mind, all of which surprised her, before an acceptable answer came through.

"Well, Lady Tsunade said she wanted me to go out and collect some herbs but that I needed to take someone with me. I was kind of hoping you would be that someone."

Again Kakashi's eyebrow twisted up.

"I was going to ask Naruto but he ran off somewhere with Konohamaru. I asked Tenten and Ino but they're both busy at their parents' shops. I would rather not ask Lee. He has a tendency to try and confess his ever lasting love every time he gets a chance. I'm pretty sure Neji would laugh at..."

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright, alright. I get the idea. I'll come with you to collect the herbs."

Sakura's face lit up, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Are you all set to go now?" he asked and she nodded as she picked up her backpack.

"Shizune packed everything we will need to gather the herbs and I'm pretty sure she packed a lunch for us too."

"I see," he said and something about his tone sent chills down her spine. Looking at him she felt wicked.

"Or if you've got other plans we could do this another day," she mumbled.

Kakashi smiled as he always did and the moment passed, "Nope, my calendar is completely empty. Shall we?"

Sakura headed for the gates and Kakashi fell into step beside her. Nodding to the gate guards as they passed Sakura felt at ease again.

"So, what is the herb that we are looking for?"

"I'm not sure what the exact name of it is but Shizune showed me a picture of the plant that we're looking for and told me where to find it though."

"Alright then let's head out."

They traveled in companionable silence leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Wicked, wicked thoughts. Sakura wasn't, at the moment, wondering what Kakashi looked like beneath his mask but rather what he looked like in and out of an Anbu uniform. Her body was warming and she knew she was blushing from head to know when she caught a glance of him beside her. Mentally shaking herself she tried to get her mind back on the task at hand as they arrived at their destination.

"There's a lot of herbs here. Which ones does Shizune need?"

Sakura searched the ground closely looking for the ones Shizune had shown her until she found one. Picking it she held it up for Kakashi to see. He took it from her inspecting it.

Sniffing it, he asked, "Is it edible?"

"Yes, though I'm pretty sure Shizune said something about moderation," Sakura said and handed him a bag identical to hers. She turned to begin picking more.

Kakashi tried a little of the herb before beginning to pick some a little further away. They silently made their way through the field. They had been silent for so long that Sakura nearly jumped when Kakashi's strained voice floated over to her.

"Did Shizune happen to mention by any chance what this herb was used for?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to where Kakashi was picking herbs methodically. Slowly she began picking herbs in his direction to move closer for conversation.

"I don't think she mentioned it. It must be important if Shizune says she needs this much of it."

"Or it must be used a lot," Kakashi mumbled as he realized his current situation wasn't going away any time soon and if he wasn't mistaken Sakura's voice was getting closer.

"I just wanted to thank you, Kakashi for helping me to day. It would have taken me longer to gather the herbs by myself and not nearly as much fun."

"Fun?" he asked and made the mistake of looking over at her on her hands and knees looking for more of the herb. _Oh dear god. _Then, she looked up and smiled at him.

"It's always a lot more fun when you're doing things together."

Kakashi closed his eyes. He always knew his students might be the death of him but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

"Kakashi? Are you- Oh," Sakura stopped mid-sentence. Kakashi opened his eyes quickly to look at her, realizing the worst that could happen had having her notice his problem. Not only had she noticed, she was staring and after a moment her eyes met his. He could have sworn her eyes were darkened with desire. The silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable and when Sakura bit her bottom lip he reacted before he could stop himself by taking her face in his hands.

"Kakashi..." she managed before she felt his lips fall on hers through the cloth of his mask.

He groaned when her hands landed on his thighs to keep from falling. He felt her pushing against his chest and immediately released her turning his head away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Sakura ripped down his mask and captured his lips with her own as they both fell over backwards. They rolled down the hill a bit, each trying to disrobe the other, all while they kissed. When they finally stopped rolling Kakashi was on top holding himself up on one arm above her head staring down at a breathless Sakura, her clothes disheveled. He let his eyes roam over her, her shirt twisted and pushed up so that the bottom of her bindings were showing. He hadn't felt this out of control since he was younger. It was as if his body had a mind of its own.

"Sakura?" he said through near gritted teeth.

"Hmm?" she purred lazily causing him to momentarily forget what he was about to say. He watched as her eyes darted down their bodies, felt her raise up against his knee that was planted between her legs, and lick her lips before meeting his eyes again.

"Yes, Kakashi?" she asked. He was sure at that moment she was pure evil. He struggled to remember.

"I can't hold back."

"Who said I wanted you to? Tell me, Kakashi, how many of those techniques that you have in your arsenal are sexual?"

Evil incarnate. Was this Sakura? When had she learned seduction?

"I mean," he gasped when her hands began to roam over his skin, "I don't think I can be gentle."

He looked down at Sakura, her eyes far more confident than he felt. Had his former student planned this all along? _Dear god_. She was vicious.

"Then don't be, Kakashi. I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

Somewhere in his mind was his last shred of sanity snapping in half. Indeed Sakura was a full grown woman now. Instead of devouring her like some untried ninja he caressed her. He touched lightly, kissed her softly. Sakura wasn't the only one who could torture. Though their methods were different, he could tell his patience was paying off when she let out a whimper. He removed the rest of her shirt so that the only thing barring him was her bindings. Kakashi didn't immediately remove them, instead letting his hand roam down her stomach to her waistband.

Sakura refused to be left behind but his pace was so much slower than she wanted it to be. She managed to remove his vest when they had rolled down hill, now she worked on his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her eyes drank in the sight of him. His well toned body glistened with sweat from being out in the sun for hours. She ached to have his skin touch hers, trying to pull him down on top of her was a difficult challenge. He appeased her by kissing his way down her chest to her stomach.

Sakura could feel the excitement running through her at his every touch. Her fingers ran through his hair, closing and opening. As he began pulling on her shorts she lifted her hips to help him remove them. She gasped as he massaged her inner thighs moving closer and closer to where all of heat seemed to be pooling. Inching closer and closer he tormented her til she was writhing beneath him panting. Then, he tasted, savoring her like warm sake and she cried out. Lifting her by the hips to keep her from wriggling away he pushed her over the edge and stars exploded behind her eyes.

"KAKASHI!"

He could bare it no longer and was above her once more pushing himself into her as her moans of pleasure rang in his ears. She was the first to move her hips, but it was Kakashi who set the harsh rhythm that she found it difficult to keep up with. Sakura cried out as another ripped through her but Kakashi was not through with her yet. Gripping under her shoulders he pushed himself deeper. Sakura's mind was far gone and her body had taken over rising to meet his every thrust. To Sakura it was never ending bliss as he knew exactly which angle to take each thrust to keep her wanting more. Her hands alternated between running over his shoulders and digging her nails down his back.

Sakura pulled him to her relishing his weight on top of her. She heard his ragged breath and knew he was getting closer. Wrapping her legs around him she put the last of her strength into meeting him thrust for thrust. Kakashi rose up and gripped her hips slamming into her over and over until finally burying himself deep within her. With a something close to a war cry he emptied himself and collapsed on top of her. Sakura lazily rubbed his back as their breathing returned to normal.

"Oh my," she managed and Kakashi chuckled against her skin. He raised up so he was able to see her face.

"My dear Sakura, I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere for a while."

"Again? Already?" She asked shocked.

"You will find that I am insatiable," he chuckled and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My, my wasn't that a steamy affair and to think Tsunade actually won that bet. I will say it was a might unfair to make Shizune do her dirty work. If you are interested in the herb they were picking it is known as Barrenwort. It has other names as well that might make you chuckle, but as your FemJiraiya I will say that it does indeed work. Although it only enhances what was already there to begin with. Oh, well I guess I can afford a bottle of Sake for Tsunade. It did after all help with my research.


End file.
